


Rain down on Me

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [16]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about the month of April that Connie likes ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'shower' challenge.

She thinks April is her favourite month.

Actually, scratch that. Connie Rubirosa knew April was her favourite month.

Partly because it meant spring was on the way, which meant she could stash away her umbrella. And partly because it helped to wash away every feeling she ever had whenever she was near Mike Cutter.

Every inadvertent touch, every smile, every soft-spoken word he gave her throughout their day together was washed away by the April showers.

She feels him touch her shoulder gently before leaving the DA’s office, and slowly she smiles as the rain splatters against the window. Another day of mixed up feelings waiting to be washed away.


End file.
